Gone Forever
by Hellion5Angel4
Summary: Kidnapped by a hybrid and a vampire under his compulsion, Natalie Hawthorne is presented with opportunities and challenges that will open doors to a whole new world she never knew existed. Klaus/OC some Stefan (nothing really worth reading though) Possibly rated MA at some point in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Okie dokie. This is my 3rd fic. This one is about Klaus Mikaelson from The Vampire Diaries. I ****_DO_**** NOT**** own anything from the vampire diaries, the character Klaus, or any of the things I might put in this...the only thing i own is Natalie. This idea spurred from episode 3x01 where Klaus and Stefan are in Tennessee trying to find Ray Sutton. What happens after Stefan does his thing and they leave...is my imagination. The names of the two girls in the house , I made up.. It definitely won't follow the series; where they go next, who they find, so yeah. Fair warning to all! I hope you like it, and I'll do the absolute best I can with Klaus. Cause I love Klaus, and I want to portray him the best I can. Any thoughts will be in** _simple italics_ **and people speaking will be **"In parentheses" **and yeah. I think that's pretty much it. Story Time!**

* * *

"Rudy!" It seems like we've shouted that ten thousand times by now. "That damn dog. I swear when I find him I'm gonna kill him." Julie raised her eyebrows and clamped her hands onto her hips. "Excuse me, miss thing, but you're not going to do anything to my dog." I rolled my eyes at her. "Jules, it was a joke and you _know_ it." She smiled and leaned down towards the food dish on the grass. I turned back towards the house, confirming my decision that it was cooler outside, than in, when I heard Julie gasp. I jerked around and saw a man standing in front of her. "I am so sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I moved closer to her side and heard her scoff. "Can I help you?" He seemed to find it a touch funny he had scared Jules, but began to speak quickly to explain himself. "Yeah. My car ran out of gas a couple miles back. I feel like I've been walking for forever. Yours is the first house I've come to, so I was just hoping I could use your phone." I exchanged a look with Julie and quickly replied. "Don't you have a cell phone?"

He gave a small chuckle as he reached around to his pocket and pulled his phone out. "Yeah. Battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer, I just want to use your phone." Jules looked at me and I gave a small shrug as she looked back at the man. "Sure." She turned around to walk inside, but stopped when he began speaking again. "So, I can come in?" I scoffed and Jules sighed as she turned back around to him. "No. I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." I was standing at the bottom of the steps onto the porch and could easily hear his voice switch into some accent, british or something like it. "I thought you country folk were supposed to be more trusting." With her usual attitude, she informed him, "I'm from Florida." He looked from me to her and slightly tilted his head. "Well, that explains it." As if he had been there the whole time, he was standing right on Julie, his hand clasped around her throat. I started to go up the stairs but he caught me. "Ah, ah, ah. Stay here, love." I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear and disgust. "Now," he looked deep into her eyes, "show me a little Southern hospitality. Sweet Pea."

Julie didn't argue or fight with him, but simply started towards the stairs. "You go first, she and I will follow. Nothing funny, now." I trudged up the stairs and as I stepped into the kitchen, I heard Liz talking. "I bet you a hundred bucks that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." I turned back around and saw the man still standing outside, speaking to Julie. She stepped over the threshold and best I could tell, invited him inside. They joined me next to the fridge, the man holding Julie and another hand around my arm, keeping my close by. I saw Liz, obliviously, dumping the vegetables we were cooking into a bowl, then she turned around and saw the three of us. "What's going on?" Julie had tears falling down her cheeks, quietly sobbing as he spoke. "Please don't be alarmed. I'm told Ray Sutton lives here." Liz tried to steady herself and come off as confident, but it failed as the quiver of her voice came out loud. "He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." He began walking towards Liz, directing the two of us with him. "But I expect he makes it home...once a month?" Liz simply stared at him, then looked to me, then Julie. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" All words had left Liz as she stared at him, worry blatant in her eyes. "If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be infinitely more painful for you." A small chuckle came from him, and I felt bad for what I was preparing to do. Liz and I took off at the same time.

We ran to the front door and as she jerked it open, there was another man standing behind the screen door, causing her to scream. We turned around and saw the first man walking in with Julie, taking his time walking down the hallway towards us. "I love it when they run." I backed up until I hit the stairs and stood, quiet. Liz overcame her silence and busted out an answer. "He's in Taleigh. It's near the border. A bar, c-called Southern Comfort; it's off highway 41." He and Julie stopped moving. "Thank you, my love." He turned and leaned towards Julie. "May my friend come inside?" She shook her head no, as if she was wondering why this was happening, but her spoken answer was different. "Yes." The screen door creaked and the man entered, Liz staring at him bewildered. He pushed Julie towards the other man. "Kill this one quickly," then he looked to Liz, "make that one suffer," and his eyes fell upon me, "and this one will be joining us." He walked over to me and placed his hands on either side of my face, staring into my eyes the same way he did with Julie. "Be a good girl, don't fight or scream. Understood?" I nodded as he took my hand and started for the door, letting me out first. "We'll be in the car." He pulled the door closed behind him, a malicious grin spread across his lips.

We walked down the stairs and as we started across the yard, I heard God-awful screams, but I couldn't do anything. When we finally arrived at the car, he opened the back door and I climbed inside. I watched him reach on the inside of the door and flip the child lock switch, successfully locking me in until I was let out. It bothered me that I couldn't do anything. I felt horrible for Julie and Liz. I felt scared of what happened, who these two men were, and what they planned on doing with me. I still felt, but I couldn't bring myself to speak, let alone fight it. After a lifetime of waiting, the other man emerged and opened the back trunk. I didn't dare turn around, but I listened. Nothing was said, but I heard enough rustling to know he was changing his clothes. He had to be. The trunk slammed shut and the two doors opened, both men crawling inside. I sat behind the driver, giving me a perfect view of the man who had taken me. He clapped his hands together, making me jump, and rubbed them against each other a couple times as he stared at the driver. "Right, then. Time to go." The engine roared to life and we began moving down the road. Away from the house, away from, most likely, my deceased friends, away from Rudy. Away from Tennessee. It was silent for about 15 minutes before he turned around in his seat and looked right at me. "Since we are going to be together for some time, I'd like to get to know my new travel buddy. This is Stefan, our driver and my assistant, and I am Klaus. What is your name?"

My thoughts raced. I already knew I hated these men, and I didn't want to give them anything I could keep. "Natalie." He gave a satisfied smile. "Well, Nattie, thank you for cooperating with me. Tell me, do you like playing 20 questions?" _Yeah. I do like answering 20 questions and telling someone who has kidnapped me, everything there is to know about Natalie Hawthorne. Yup, sure do. _I simply shook my head no. "Well, I hate to tell you this, but we're going to play. Maybe not 20, but I will ask a few." I leaned back and crossed my arms, looking past him and to the interstate, watching the lines on the road flash by. I felt tears overflowing from my eyes and streaming down my cheeks, but I kept my focus on the road. He partially turned back around and whispered something to Stefan, and soon we slowed down. The driver climbed out and as my door was opened, I felt a small glint of hope that they were letting me go. The man Klaus stayed in the car as I was jerked by the arm out onto the side of the road. "Close your eyes, Natalie." My heart was pounding so hard, I could hear it in my ears. But I did as I was told and closed my eyes. The next thing that I knew, there was a sharp pain in my neck and a hand over my mouth. I followed the wrist, up the arm, and to Klaus, standing next to Stefan. "Quiet, Nattie. Don't want you to attract a lot of attention." I was feeling weak. My energy started to drain out of me, and I felt the ground hit my knees. "Stefan, that's enough." It was as if I was watching everything through a fish bowl. I could see it happening all around me, but I could do nothing to help myself, or stop it.

Klaus kneeled down infront of my eyes, and I saw him bring his wrist to his mouth, then the blood dripping from the hole, and felt his arm across my mouth. Metallic taste flooded my senses, then as quickly as it came, it was gone. "All for the best, Nattie." I felt his hands on my neck and everything went black. I awoke to the sun rising, the car was back in motion, and a song about 'second chances' on the radio. "_Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can, to make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying, sometimes goodbye is a second chance." _I sat up and gasped, attracting the attention of Klaus. He turned around in his seat once more and stared. "Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" I sat still for a moment, noticing I felt fine. "Am I supposed to be feeling something...specific?" He handed me a small vile with red liquid inside. "My dear, let me inform you as to what's going on. Anything you thought you knew, is false." I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward. "What are you talking about?" He pointed to the vile in my hand. "That, Nattie, dear, is important for you. See, after we pulled over, I let Stefan drain all of your blood, then let you drink from me. Stefan is a vampire and I.." he gave a small chuckle. "Well, I'm a vampire as well, but there is half werewolf thrown in there. After you drank from me, I snapped your neck in two. Obviously you have healed, but now you have a decision to make."

"What kind of decision?" He crawled over the center console with ease and sat down next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulders and propping his foot up on the console. "Whether or not you would like to live. If you drink what's in that vial, then you will. If you don't, you'll be dead by, oh..say tomorrow night." _Is he fucking serious? Vampires, werewolves, Oh, here drink this blood and you'll live, but if you don't, sorry. You'll be dead._ "What proof do I have that you're not just psychotic?" He looked down at the floorboard and closed his eyes, then returned his gaze to me. His eyes were glowing gold and his teeth were pointed and larger than a regular person's canines should be. He took the vial from my hand and opened it before reaching out and grasping my jaws, prying them open with one hand and pouring the liquid into my mouth. He mashed my mouth closed and pinched my nose closed. "Swallow it." I couldn't breathe. I felt my nails digging at his arms and hands, but he was too strong. I gave in and swallowed the stuff, then tried to relax. He let go and smirked. "That's my girl." He patted my shoulder and climbed back over the seat to the front. I crossed my arms and leaned back, resting my head and closing my eyes as the tears welled up again. He turned around at a sniffle that escaped. "Nattie, you are upset. Well, I'll be nice and instead of 20 questions, I'll just ask you one. Would you answer that for me?" I reached up and swiped the tears quickly before I nodded a short yes. "Have you ever had something happen to you that you thought was bad but it turned out to be for the best?"

* * *

**Alrighty. That's just a little preview of what's going on.. Let me just say this here and now. ****_I know you don't make hybrids by drinking Klaus' blood. I KNOW! Like I said above, this is my own ideas and creative spins on the diaries, and I hope you can just kind of go along with what I'm writing._********Not trying to sound mean, but I just don't want a bunch of bashing about it. ANYWAYS! Yeah. PLEASE Read and Reply, let me know what you think, if you like it, if you hate it, just please review. I'll reply ASAP if you reply, because it gives me that much more motivation. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

In my head, I knew that wasn't right. My eyes slowly opened to reveal I was asleep in the usual bed, in the spare bedroom, in Klaus' home. Stefan and Klaus had taken my life that night, but I never drank from any vial, nor did I feed from Klaus. I fed from Stefan; Stefan had turned me into a vampire. While we were still on the road, Klaus kept me locked in hotel rooms while they 'went out'. When they would return, I was Klaus' project once more. He would tell me everything I needed to know, some things I didn't care to know, who to feed on, how to compel them. But he never let me kill anyone, which I was grateful for. I climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom for a shower. As I stripped my clothes and stepped into the warm water, I remembered the answer I had given to Klaus that night in the car. _I guess we'll find out._

It took me a long time to adjust before it was more easy to accept what and who I was, now. Upon arriving to Mystic Falls, Klaus had a witch make me a daylight ring so that I could move around in the sunlight and not be burned. I shut the shower off and stepped out. I dressed in a tank top and blue jean shorts with a pair of white sandals and headed down the corridor, warmed by the sunny day outside. I walked down the stairs, paying no attention to the beautiful home as I had the first time I arrived. It took my breath away to see a place of such elegance still standing and being inhabited. I turned to the left and through the doorway to the living room to find Klaus, without his shirt and on top of some brunette girl laying on the couch. He stopped the kissing he was involved in and looked up to see me. "I'm sorry." I turned to walk out, and heard the brunette speak. "What now? First your sister, who's this?" Klaus plopped back down onto the couch, sitting back. "This is Nattie. Just an acquaintance, love." She scoffed and jumped off the couch, grabbing her bag and storming out the door, allowing it to slam loudly behind her.

I didn't speak a word and as I turned to leave again, Klaus had jumped off the sofa and pinned me against the wall, his hand blocking my way out. "Thank you very much, Nattie." I stood my ground, but made no move to leave the living room. "Well if you would give me more leash and allow me to leave during the day without you, maybe I wouldn't have to accidentally walk in on all your screw buddies." A glare remained on his face as he brought his fist back and punched the wall, shaking a picture off the nail sending it to the floor with a shatter. He turned and stormed off towards his drawing room, leaving me shaken, but curious. I followed him into the room and saw him sitting at his desk, staring at a drawing. I looked around at some of the pictures placed in the room, seeing beautiful works of Italy, Rome, Greece, England. Places most humans would only dream of seeing. I picked one drawing of the Parthenon off a table and turned to Klaus. "Where's the man who did these?" He looked up to see the picture I was holding and a smart ass smirk crossed his lips. "Oh, he's around. Just choosing a different face at the moment."

I sighed and let the picture fall back to the table before I walked closer to him. "You know, Klaus, I think you hide behind all this bullshit. You try to be a horrible, awful, evil man, because you don't want to be made the butt of a joke. But it's a mask. Your drawings prove that. No one who is as terrible as you pretend to be, could understand and appreciate the beauty of these places and things that you draw." He stood up and took a few steps until he was inches from my face, looking me in my eyes. "These drawings serve as a memorial for all the people I have killed. That's the only beauty I see in them." I continued looking him in the eyes until I heard a familiar voice. "Klaus, we've really got to talk about this.." Rebekah swept past me and settled at his desk. He smirked once more and turned, leaving me feeling like he had just slapped me away. I walked out of the room and wandered the halls to the back door.

Their voices echoed in the empty home as I turned the knob and opened the door, feeling a rush of warm air sweep in. I stepped out into the back yard and listened for a moment, hearing birds chirp, the slightest wind rustle leaves in the green trees, and light footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw a deer. Not moving an inch, I felt a small smile creep across my lips as she strutted into the green grass and leaned down to nibble on a few blades beneath her. We both heard the same thing at the same time, a branch snap. Her head jerked up immediately, and my eyes tried to follow the direction from which the sound came. I slowly turned my head to see a man standing not 15 feet away. He had brown shaggy hair, a scruffy but short beard, and wore regular clothes. In his hand, he held a gun, aimed right at me.

The deer's feet made quick tracks when it sensed the danger. I could hear his heart pumping a slow, steady rhythm. A loud bang filled my ears, and felt pain in my upper stomach. I saw the man running away in the direction he came, and as he disappeared, I heard Klaus yelling my name. I turned and saw him running out from the back door and as I took a step towards him, I felt like I was falling, but next thing I knew, I was holding onto Klaus' arms as he eased me down to the grass. He lifted my head to look at him. "Nattie, what happened?" I looked in the direction the man had come from and then back at him. "There was a deer, and this man showed up, the deer took off, then the man shot me. He didn't say anything, just did it and ran." He turned his head the way I had looked then turned almost all the way around. "Rebekah.." I hadn't seen her come out behind him, but she walked up to his side. "Go that way, see what or who you find." And she was gone.

"Come on, let's get you inside and get this out." I was confused by what he said. "Get what out, Klaus?" I stood on wobbly legs as we moved towards the back door and into the house. "A wooden bullet. He was trying to kill you." When we reached the stairs, he leaned down and put his arm under my knees and scooped me up. He ran up the stairs and set me back on my feet as we walked into my room. "Take off your shirt." I chuckled, making the pain even worse, and did as I was told. "Learn forward, towards the floor." Again, I did as I was told and the pain continued. I felt a cut on my back and let a little grunt loose. The next thing I knew, a majority of the pain was gone, now it only throbbed like a bad headache. Klaus handed my shirt to me and I slipped it back on.

**I know it's not much, but I wanted to get at least a little of something posted for you guys. Since I got comments (even though some were from forever ago) I wanted to give you more. I hope you can forgive the tardiness of the posts..I will try to be updating more in the absense of the Vampire Diaries. Only dose of Klaus I get until it comes back on. And I can't wait for The Originals! Comment, reply, follow, whatever it is that you do..please do so.**


End file.
